


Letters to the moon

by HoshiNoNe



Series: Exo is Family [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit sad, But Mostly fluffy, F/M, Fem!Tao, Fem!lay, Gen, Genderbending, Kid!Lay, Past krisho, fem!luhan - Freeform, fem!suho, kid!Tao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: On a night when the full moon shines, two women recieve letters from the children that they miss, and a man gets a letter from a girl he once wanted to marry.





	Letters to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing a song by Cornelis Vreeswijk called "En visa till Gagga", I was fascinated with the thought of writing letters to the moon when you can't reach your loved one. I also wanted to continue this series in a way that was like my last story, Through the eyes of a child, and so this is a collection of three stories where the members that left for China are the main characters.
> 
> This is going to be a little more sad than the last story, but as I've said before I'm not capable of writing something other than fluff so don't worry - it will be a happy ending. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going to China, Luhan tells her daughter to write letters to the moon.

 

_To Mama. Everyone has been super nice to me lately, even Kyungsoo. He made me kimchi spaghetti at uncle Jongin's house. It was tasty. Yixing._

 

Junmyeon was the first to know.

"I'm sick, Myeonnie." The other woman opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, and Luhan smiled sadly, understanding her lack of words completely. It had taken her quite a while to accept the news, and she couldn't demand anything more from her best friend so she waited patiently. When Junmyeon finally managed to say something it was choked and Luhan saw tears form at the corners of her eyes. She started to regret telling her but at the same time she didn't.

"How?" Had it been Luhan her question would have been been "why?", but Junmyeon had always been more down to earth and the word actually made it possible for Luhan to answer truthfully.

"It's the vocal chords, they need surgical treatment and it can't be done here." She took a deep breath and said it. "I need to go back to China." The words she feared the most left her mouth faster than she wanted, and she worried about how her husband would take it.

It was a good thing she had told Junmyeon first.

Her best friend let out a sob and embraced her, not saying another word - it wasn't needed, because Luhan understood.

 

_To Mama. Do you know why dad looks so sad? I don't want him to look sad. I miss you. Yixing._

 

Minseok was Luhan's rock, and he listened to her in silence until she had explained the situation thoroughly and clearly before opening his mouth. His calm personality helped her not to start babbling like she often did with others, and in that moment she felt the most tremendous love for the man she had won over when they both were young. She had known back then that he had been perfect for her, and he still was to this day.

"Come with me." The words slipped off her tongue before she could stop them and she put a hand to her mouth, but Minseok looked at her with eyes filled with both sadness and understanding. Always so understanding.

"You know I can't do that." He reached over and took her hand. "Travelling there is one thing, but I have everything here. My family, my brother, my best friend, our daughter - they are all here. I can't leave them, Luhan, and I know that you understand that."

Luhan could only nod while silently letting the tears int her eyes fall freely down her cheeks. Minseok had always been the most responsible of them all, and her proposition had only been something said in the spur of the moment anyway. She understood, she really did, and she wanted the best for her daughter so she let herself be embraced by the man she loved the most.

She understood it all, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

 

_Mama, papa says you're sick. I'll tell my unicorn to heal you so that you can come home soon. Love you. Yixing._

 

Luhan didn't know who would hurt the most to leave until the very moment she had to say goodbye. With Minseok and Junmyeon by her side it was easy to pretend that she was going on a vacation, but when Minseok gave her Yixing she suddenly got weak to her knees. She hunched over to not fall, knowing that the others were ready to catch her if she did but not looking their way.

"Mama, are you sad?" Luhan did not dare to look up, she didn't want her daughter to remember her crying.

"It's okay, Xing, everything's going to be fine." She wiped her tears on Yixing's shoulder and kissed her hair before returning her to Minseok. She waved at them and Yixing's small wave made her heart ache.

"Promise me you'll be good until I come back." Yixing smiled at her, showing off her small dimples, and Luhan turned around and walked quickly towards the gates to not start crying again.

She could only pray that everything would go as planned and that she would return soon.

 

_I wish that you will get better soon. I promise to be good until you come back. Love you, mama. Yixing._

 

Luhan had heard about it from Junmyeon during their college days. The younger woman had been left by her boyfriend and was pregnant with his child, and it was in the silence at her empty apartment that she had told Luhan about the secret that helped her to smile.

Junmyeon had always been a romantic and loved storytelling, and when Luhan realized that she had to leave everyone the first thing she had done was to get a couple of pretty pencils and paper for Yixing.

"Write to the moon when you are far away from the ones you love, Xing," she had told her daughter one night, taking Junmyeon's words in her mouth and stroking Yixing's hair. "There is only one sky and one moon, and if you write to it you will know that it will find whoever you've written your letter to." After kissing her forehead she said goodnight to Yixing and left her room, and two weeks later she went to China not knowing when she would return.

 

_Papa misses you a lot, I see it in his eyes. He tries to smile but I see that he pretends. He loves you, mama, can't you come home? Yixing._

 

Yixing is only five, but the seriousness in the letters makes Luhan tear up, and she has to wipe her eyes before she can finish them.

Luhan had kept in touch mainly with Minseok during the time she had been in China, but it had been small conversations where there was not much to talk about and Luhan didn't want to get anyone's hopes up before she was sure she was going to be cured. But when Jongdae, Junmyeon's new husband and Minseok's younger brother, called her to invite her over for their children's birthday to surprise Junmyeon she mustered up the courage to call Minseok and ask him if Yixing had written any letters.

"It's kind of funny that you're asking me now, since I just noticed it the other day," he said while laughing. "I've seen her write a lot more than usual and not known why, but I found out and now she's kind of angry with me. She folds the letters up and puts them in a box in the window - that's where I found them - and she told me it was because I wasn't supposed to find them. Well, I did, and since then I've watched her pray every night by the window where the moon can be seen."

Luhan is so overwhelmed that she almost can't speak, but she swallows down the lump in her throat and manages to ask the inportant question.

"Can you send them to me?" She hears him smile at the other end, and it calms her down.

"Of course. And I promise to meet you when you arrive in Korea."

 

_Papa says you're coming tomorrow to aunt Junmyeon's party. That makes me very happy. I love you, mama. Yixing._

 

Luhan returns to Korea on a sunny day, and with beating heart she walks towards the gate where Minseok promised to meet her. When she comes up to him he captures her in an embrace and they stand like that for a while, man and wife reunited after a whole year trying to give each other every ounce of love that they haven't been able to give each other before. Afterwards they walk hand in hand to the car, too moved to actually talk, but as always it's not necessary.

Luhan understands.

The birthday party for Chanyeol and Baekhyun which turn out to be a surprise party for Junmyeon goes by quickly for Luhan, and she can't remember the last time she was this happy. After arriving at the cabin in the woods she's told to go to the backyard to hide along with Junmyeon's ex-boyfriend and their daughter, and when the doors open she's the first to throw herself onto the shocked Junmyeon.

"I missed you so much," they both say while crying, and when they separate Junmyeon is tackled by Zitao and Luhan goes to look for Yixing. She finds her by the swings and touches her shoulder, too nervous to say her name out loud.

Yixing says nothing when she hugs her, but her tears are enough.

 

_I believe in you, mama. I love you. Yixing._

 

Minseok had shown her the letter box when Junmyeon and Jongdae had gone to put the children to sleep, and she had read the newest letters with something akin to awe in her heart. Somehow she knew that Yixing believed her words adn was happy and it made her burden a lot lighter to bear. 

She had to return to China to finish the treatment, so the next day they are all there to say goodbye to her, and just like the last time it is when she has to say goodbye to Yixing that she feels her eyes starting to get wet. She went down to one knee and opened her arms, and Yixing slowly entered them to be lifted up into a bear hug. Luhan was prepared for a tearful goodbye but is surprised when Yixing smiles and nestles into her shoulder.

"Did you get my letters, mama?" she whispers against her throat, the one that perhaps isn't healed yet, and she shudders at the gust of breath against it. Her husband stands next to her and puts his arms around them, and for the first time in a very long time Luhan feels truly happy.

"Every single one, Xingxing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the continuation to Through the eyes of a child, and we're starting with Luhan. In this story she's sick and needs treatment in China, and she's telling Yixing to write to the moon when she's gone. Luhan heard about it from Junmyeon, and Yixing will tell someone about it, and it will all become a circle in the end~ That's how I plan it, at least.
> 
> I really hope you will like this part of the series as well!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by, and I will try to upload the second chapter tomorrow. Have a nice day! (^_^)


End file.
